Late Night at the Office
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: A late night meeting with the president leaves Reno out of his mind. -YAOI-


Reno walked the corridors of Shin Ra headquarters. What could the boss possibly want at this time of night? The discussions on what to do about the search for Sephiroth at the Northern Crater were already done. The stress from the day had just melted away when he was called to the President's office.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he walked. His uniform was lazily put on since he had to change from his sleeping clothes in the dark. Not that it mattered. They were always messy. His hair, already usually unkempt, was put back into its long ponytail. Even in the sleeping hours he still donned his goggles on his head.

He took the elevator all the way up to the top of the tall building. With an audible "ding", he stepped off the elevator shaft. There he was, President Rufus, standing at the window with his back to Reno. It was very dark inside with the only light coming from the huge window that had a spectacular view of the city lights. It gave the whole room a seemingly very dark tint.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Reno.

Without turning, Rufus said, "Yes Reno. I'm sorry to call you in so late."

"It's no problem at all, sir," Reno said, trying his hardest to not sound sarcastic.

"Good." Rufus smiled.

'Does this guy ever sleep?' Reno thought. He was still in his white suit. He always looked as if he was going to some important meeting regardless of the hour.

"Forgive me for asking sir, but what is so important?" asked Reno. "Why did you call me instead of Tseng?"

"Between you and me, Reno, I trust you more than him." Rufus finally turned around. He was still smiling. "Please have a seat Reno."

The office was very large. Along with the desk, there was a small sitting area with a coffee table and comfortable chairs. The area was used for casual visits such as this.

Reno sat comfortably on the chair. He leaned back and relaxed, not bothering to sit up straight or properly. He impolitely put right foot on the coffee table. Rufus sat across from him.

"I wanted to talk to you about me, to put it simply," said Rufus.

Reno cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You and Rude and Tseng and Elena all give your loyalty to me and the company. Am I correct?"

Reno nodded. "Of course, sir. We are here to serve you."

"Do you find me a good boss? Am I fair?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be. The tasks you assign to me and the others are reasonable and we get them done as you want us to."

"Do you think I'll be a good president?"

"Of course, sir." Reno sat up straight and adjusted his position. "Sir, why are you asking me all of this?"

"Well Reno, you and the others all do the tasks assigned to you without fail or hesitation…at least most of the time. But I wanted to ask you about your behavior."

"What's wrong with my behavior?" Even in the presence of the most powerful man in the world, Reno still kept his calm. He trusted Reno and hearing that made him relax.

"The cocky attitude, the arrogance and egotism are all fit. They are what make a good Turk. And you pull it off quite nicely. However, I wanted to inquire about your other habits. The promiscuity with the countless women."

Reno suppressed a laugh. He _did_ get around a lot. "What of it?" he asked.

"Not that it's a problem, but I am curious as to why."

"It shouldn't be hard for you to figure out. I'm a Turk, I'm young, and I'm striking. The real question is how am I able to get out of bed in the morning?"

Rufus nodded. "Is that all why? There isn't anything you're trying to prove?" Rufus ran his hand through his neatly groomed blonde hair.

"Not really. It's not a personal record I'm going for or anything."

Rufus nodded. He stood up and removed his white double-breasted jacket and put in on the arm of the large chair. "It's a little hot in here."

Reno didn't feel it, but didn't question him either. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure there is no other motive? You're not…struggling with any inside issues?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe you're convincing yourself that women are your salvation. Or that you're trying to suppress baser instincts that attract you to something else?"

"N…no…" Reno's heart raced. He wasn't going to admit it. But deep down it seemed like that was what he was doing. But how did Rufus know? He was very careful and secretive about what he was thinking.

Reno glanced to the counter behind Rufus' head. In the dark he could barely make out a small bar. Rufus saw this. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Reno said getting up. He stumbled over to it and pulled a small beer out from under the counter. Rufus got up as well and walked to the window.

"Come look at this view, Reno." Reno took a swig of the beer as he walked over. He casually put his hand in his pocket. "Isn't it lovely? Nothing beats the city night. And since my father's death I am going to bring this company to greater and greater heights. No more slacking off for this city."

Reno liked when Rufus got passionate about his work. It was one of the only things he adored about him. Other than that he seemed like a spoiled brat. What he was going to do for the good of the company was going to do good for him as well. He never objected to the President. Up near the window, Reno could see Rufus in his more close-fitting white shirt and black vest. He was pretty well built for someone that didn't seem to have time for anything else but working.

'What are you planning, Mr. President?' Reno thought as he took another drink.

"Something wrong?" Rufus said facing him.

Reno didn't realize he was staring. "No sir!"

Rufus closed the gap between them. "Reno…You're not fooling anyone…" Rufus dug his lips into Reno's as his eyes flew open. His mind raced. His pulse pounded. Can he push him off? No! He's the president! So just let him then?!

In what seemed to be a long moment, Rufus pulled away. Reno just stared at him. His heart thundered at what just happened. Rufus just smiled at him. But it wasn't a warm smile. It was hallow and villainous. Like he was plotting something.

They stood like that for a few seconds, and Reno wondered what Rufus was smiling about. He looked down at his pants. No way! He was aroused after being kissed by another man!

He looked up for the split second he saw Rufus in front of him again. But he only caught a glimpse as he was tackled to the floor. The beer bottle, still half full, rolled away from him.

Reno was no sprawled on his back looking at the dark ceiling. Then he felt cool air touch his hips. He looked down to see Rufus taking off his pants! 'Just what the fuck is going on here!' Reno screamed in his head. "M-Mr. President!" he managed to cry out.

Rufus didn't answer as he removed his boxers. He ran his hands on Reno's erection. With a shudder, Reno tightly closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to convince himself it didn't feel good. He put his hands over Rufus' in an effort to stop him, but the stimulation on his lower half made the rest of him weak.

Reno still kept his hands over Rufus' moving one as his back arched all the way until his head touched the floor. Reno bit his bent index finger, trying to suppress a moan. He didn't like it! He didn't like it! He didn't like it! "Ohhhh!" he muttered loudly as he felt something wet and slippery run across it.

He opened one tightly closed eye to see Rufus take him in his mouth. The sensations were unbearable. No woman he's ever met made him feel so good. Reno reached his climax as he breathing came faster and harder. "Oh fuck!" he cried. Suddenly, Rufus withdrew his mouth as Reno hit him on his left cheek.

"Sir! I'm so sorry sir! Normally I last a lot long-" Rufus just smiled as he wiped it off. Reno was quivering. He was still hard. How can that be? Rufus just wore that cold smile as he slowly began to stroke Reno. Reno threw his head back again.

"Wait! Wait!" Reno managed to let out this time around. "Let me…do you now…" Did he just say that? No of course not! He didn't just submit himself to another man. But he saw Rufus stand up and sit in a rolling chair near the desk. He was still sheathed by the dark but could see the soft glow of city lights behind him. He sat at the chair with his legs spread apart.

Reno crawled over to him. He looked at Rufus in awe, not talking his gaze off of him until he was in front of him on his knees. Without a trace of nervousness he undid Rufus' white pants. Once it was out of the way, he took a deep breath and ran his hand across Rufus.

Then he took Rufus in his mouth. He was salty. Not like he expected. Now that he was actually doing it, he did remember how he used to wonder about it. "Close your eyes," said Rufus. "Focus on the feeling."

Reno did so. He heard Rufus' breathing increase and hasten. Hearing it, he too increased his pace. He felt Rufus' hand run through his messy red hair. His head moved in a smooth motion. "You're good. Have you done this before?"

Reno didn't answer. It should've been obvious that he didn't. Rufus chuckled. "No of course not. You're just a natural."

Rufus clenched a wad of Reno's hair as he reached his limit. At the right moment he forced Reno's head all the way down to take in his seed in his mouth. When he finished, Reno withdrew quickly, swallowed it quickly and coughed. He wasn't expecting that.

Rufus looked down from his chair and saw Reno on his bottom, leaning on one hand and using the other to cover his mouth. He stood up and walked up to him and kneeled beside him.

"Don't push it away," said Rufus, quietly. "What do you want to do to me?"

'This stupid spoiled brat' Reno thought. He was filled with mixed emotions: anger, confusion, and passion. He tackled Rufus to the floor and dominated his mouth. It was as if both mouths were fighting for domination over the other. Their heads turned side to side as the frantically tried to overcome the others' lips. Reno moved his hand down to Rufus. He was still aroused.

Among the heavy breathing, Rufus released an audible moan. Reno was satisfied with his work. For this being his first time, he was doing a pretty good job. Reno pried his hands from Rufus and put them on it on his own. He took his member and positioned himself on top of Rufus.

It didn't take long to find the right spot. He gripped the carpet by Rufus' head and thrust in. Rufus yelled. Any louder he would've woken up the entire building. He slowed, letting Rufus adjust to him.

He then made a steady rhythm with his hips. He dug his head in the crook of Rufus' neck as he focused on the feeling and sounds he made. He relished in the idea of him nailing the head of the corporation. Not that he'd tell anyone.

Not breaking apart, Reno lifted Rufus up and brought him to the desk. Still inside, Rufus sat on the top of the desk while Reno took him standing up. Rufus gripped at Reno's back at each thrust of pleasure. Rufus threw his head back and Reno made noises as if he was running at a fast pace.

Reno slammed the edge of the desk to get a better grip and increase momentum. Rufus' expression still held that smile. That smile of victory. That smile of triumph. Their breaths were short and labored at this point.

Rufus gripped Reno's arm. Both were reaching their peak. Reno increased his pace. He felt his body tire and sweat. This was intense. More intense than any woman he shared a bed with. At just the right moment, Reno went in as far he could go and didn't withdraw.

Both let out their cries of pleasure. Both reached their climax. Reno pulled away. Rufus lay back and Reno collapsed on top of him. They both just lay there out of breath. 'I can't believe it!' Reno thought. 'I had sex with a guy! And it was great!'

Reno slowly got up and staggered to his boxers. He put them on and put his belt into place. Rufus did the same with his white suit jacket. "I'm glad we had this talk, Reno. We should do it again sometime soon."

Reno didn't turn to face him. "Yes sir…" Reno said slowly. 'Stupid spoiled brat…' Reno thought. He stepped in the elevator. He was physically satisfied. No woman had ever made him feel the way Rufus made him feel. "Damn it!" Reno slammed his hand on the handle in the elevator. Rufus knew Reno's true desires all along. The bastard!

In the glass elevator, Reno looked out and saw the sun rising on the sleepless city. He had gone longer than he thought. His associates were sure to be getting ready for their daily audience with the president.

The opaque metal doors of the elevator opened up and Reno was greeted with Rude, Tseng and Elena. Upon seeing Reno, Elena blushed and Rude and Tseng began to laugh. "What?" asked Reno.

Rude and Tseng were looking at Reno's lower half. He looked down. "Oh fuck!" Reno covered himself. He frantically pushed the elevator button until it closed. He pushed the button to the president's floor to retrieve his pants.


End file.
